Tori & Jade
by NekoVex13
Summary: Distintos momentos Jori inventados por mí o scados de algún capítulo y estos mismos siendo alterados por mí. Espero que os guste, os invito a leer. *Con voz emocianada* Y podeís dejar review y todo. No jodas *Con voz sarcástica* *Voz triste* ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? *Tosiendo falsamente* Perdón por esto último, se me fue la pinza. Ya sí no molesta más, sean felices.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, lo único de mi propiedad es este Fanfic**

Capítulo 1 – Videojuegos y momentos importantes.

POV Tori

Aserejé ja deje… - Me encontraba cantando y bailando está canción que me hacía tanta gracia en el salón de mi casa, estaba jugando a un videojuego de baile y karaoke, desde que salió esta canción cuando estoy sola en mi casa o sin visitas la canto por toda la casa, mi madre dice que algún día llamará a un psicólogo para ver que me pasa con esta canción.

Dios Tori, a veces creo que esa canción te gusta tanto como la bruja mala del oeste – oí a Trina decir, yo solo me viré y le dije:

No es culpa mía que por que no tengas pareja me molestes a mí con la mía- Me miró y se empezó a reír como una loca de psiquiátrico haciendo que yo la mirara con curiosidad.

Siento decírtelo Tori hermanita pero tengo pareja y es Cat- Me dijo la miré con los ojos desorbitados y me perdí en mis pensamientos de la impura de Trina junto a Cat que es como corazones y arcoíris por todos lados.

Trina se puso a mí lado cogió un mando de la consola y sacándome de mi trance dijo:

Bueno hermanita prepárate para una paliza- Volvió a reproducir la canción y la música sonó dando a entender que ya empezaba el baile.

_**UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE**_

_POV Jade_

Estaba entrando a la casa de MI novia, sí, MI novia, have you any problem, BITCH? Me había encontrado a sus padres y me habían invitado, ellos ya sabían que mantenía una relación amorosa con la mitad latina y estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

Lo primero que vi al entrar me causó mucha gracia, era una escena de Tori y la odiosa de su hermana bailando una canción que no conocía pero tenía un baile gracioso, fruncí el ceño mientras sonreía al ver a mi hermosa latina con una fina capa de sudor en su cara muy concentrada mientras bailaba y a veces empujaba a su hermana con su hombro.

¡SÍ! – Oí gritar a Tori

_POV Tori_

¡SÍ! – Grité al ver que había ganado a Trina en el baile

Al final sí que voy a tener que llamar a un psicólogo, pero no esperaba que fura para la novia de mi hija – Oí a mi madre decir, cosa que me extrañó, miré hacia un lado y estaba Jade mirándome con su típica pose de brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de lado, en este año que he estado con Jade he crecido y ahora soy más alta que ella por varios centímetros.

Ja-Jade… je jeje je- Me reí nerviosa al ver como mi novia me miraba, a los pocos segundos se puso en estado ´´normal´´ por así decirlo, me miró y dijo:

Voy a abstenerme de decir alguno de mis comentarios solo por lo hermosa que te veías bailando- Al oírla decir eso me sonroje, me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa pase mis brazos por su cintura y le dije:

Bueno no me digas nada pero quiero mi saludo, princesa- Con una sonrisa vi como la cara de Jade se sonrojaba, desde el inicio de nuestra relación la llamaba princesa y se sonrojaba y miraba para otro lado o me besaba para que me centrará en su beso, amaba llamarla así, como también amaba besarle la parte de atrás del cuello con su reacción o cuando le hacía cosquillas o cuando se sonrojaba por algo que decía. Los chicos siempre que ven que Jade se sonroja y yo muy raras veces lo hago dicen que no se esperaban que yo fuera la activa y Jade la pasiva en nuestra relación, lo que conlleva que Jade se sonrojé más los amenacé con sus tijeras y lo siguiente es que yo la besé para tranquilizarla. Sin duda alguna esos momentos para mí son los mejores, los que comparto con las personas importantes para mí, como lo son mi novia y mi familia.

Fin

**Hola chicas/os este es un nueva Fanfic que intentaré actualizar cada semana o semana y media, no os prometo nada porque este Viernes empecé las clases y tengo deberes y toda la cosa.**

**Este Fanfic contendrá distintos momentos que yo me invente o distintos momentos de capítulos cambiados por mí.**

**Espero que os guste, si veis algún error decídmelo también decidme si os gusta y si tenéis alguna amenaza como muerte por bazuca lanza gatitos o muerte por gaviotas nadadoras con dientes de sierra tenéis los reviews. **

**Y sin nada más que decir, un abrazo de mi parte :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Tiempo de descanso

Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece #TristeRealidad.

Aviso: esto es más romance que otra cosa, espero que os guste.

POV Jade

Suspiré cansada y me senté en la mesa que todo el grupo compartía haciendo que los chicos me miraran.

POV Nadie

`` ¿Qué pasa Jade?´´ Preguntó André un poco preocupado por su amiga.

`` Que estoy cansada de las clases, de los profesores, de los proyectos y de todo´´ Dijo Jade suspirando y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y sus codos en la mesa.

`` Aah claro, lo que pasa es que Tori esta tan ocupada por sus proyectos que no tiene tiempo para Jade la pasiva´´ Dijo Beck sonriendo de lado, desde que habían enterado de que Jade se sonrojaba fácilmente con Tori o por temas hablando de ella (de Tori) la empezaron a llamar así para molestarla, Jade al oír eso gruño mientras sacaba sus tijeras a la vez que amenazaba a Beck con ellas y el solo se seguía riendo (N/A: To loco el Beck -_-) y en un solo movimiento a una velocidad increíble Jade, le lanzó las tijeras a Beck que, se agachó a tiempo a esquivarlas y al levantarse dijo:

``Jo-der, no vuelvas a hacer eso, LOCA´´ Gritó lo último sin saber que una medio latina se acercaba a la mesa.

`` ¿A quién llamas loca, Beck?´´ Preguntó Tori pasando al lado de todos y sentándose al lado de Jade, dándole un beso que fue claramente correspondido por la goth. Beck asustado dijo `` A nadie Tori amiga jejeje´´ mientras reía nerviosamente.

``Bueno, dejando de lado lo que acaba de pasar, tengo que contaros algo´´ dijo con cara seria la mitad latina, haciendo que todos la miraran preocupados, pero más la gótica a su lado.

`` ¿Pasó algo malo Tor?´´ preguntó Jade preocupada por si le había pasado algo a su novia. Tori se levantó con una gran sonrisa en la cara y gritó `` ¡ Ya he terminado los exámenes!´´ gritó haciendo que todos se levantaran y empezaran a gritar emocionados, Jade en cambio se lanzó a los brazos de la mitad latina que la esperaban abiertos, meneando sus caderas con una sonrisa bien grande dejando ver su perfecta dentadura, Tori abrazó a Jade por la cintura y la elevó un poco del suelo mientras que Jade paso sus manos por dentro de los brazos de Tori y le agarraba el cuello posicionando sus pulgares en las mejillas de la morena y empujando su cuello hizo que la latina la besara, estaban felices porque por fin tendrían tiempo para ellas, ir a citas, ir sin ninguna prisa por la calle con las manos entrelazadas mientras se paraban a mirar algo o hablar con alguien, no como en los últimos días que no salían juntas a ningún lado.

`` Te amo´´ dijo Tori a Jade al separarse, ambas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron a la vez, Jade le dijo a Tori `` yo también te amo Tor´´ a lo que la latina ensanchó su sonrisa y la volvió a besar. Sí, definitivamente ambas iban a aprovechar este tiempo de descanso.

The End

**Hola chicas/os, si hay alguno por ahí, después de subir el primer capítulo de esta historia, hacer los deberes y hacer la payasa por mi casa causando que mi familia me mirara raro, me vino otra vez la inspiración y dije: pos a escribir y así si me marcan muchos deberes, entró en un momento os subo el nuevo capítulo y no me siento mal, y el fin de semana lo dedico a escribir más capítulos o a ver anime.**

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

_**Pauly Vega:**_** como veras en este nuevo capítulo he hecho caso a tu consejo, y nunca es molestia para mí algo como eso, porque desde que empecé a escribir pensaba: Tienes que poner comillas en los diálogos y siempre me olvidaba XD, me alegra que ames el fic pero… A MI NO ME AMA NADIE sniff :,( **

_**Alex Morgasmic:**_** me gusta que te guste el fic, y en cuanto a lo de Jade pasiva y Tori activa, yo pienso que sería genial, y no pasa nada si te cuesta un poco, lo nuevo cuesta un poco asimilarlo :D.**

**P.D4: Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo, y os ánimo a comentar si queréis y tenéis tiempo, siempre recibo un reviews, amenaza de muerte o consejo con brazos abiertos :D. **

**P.D2: Si tengo errores decídmelo, por favor.**

**P.D3: acepto amenazas de muerte por Ak-47 lanza rinocerontes vomito jirafas.**

**Un saludo, NekoVex13**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Tori ¿activa? La verdad

_**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece al genio de Dan, al que agradezco por crear esta magnífica serie, pero que aborrezco porque Jade y Tori no se besaran T.T**_

POV Tori

-Gancho izquierda, directo, croché y frontal-(N/A: algunos de estos movimientos los conoceréis, pero si no los conocen busquen en internet, no sé cómo explicároslo) Gritó mi entrenadora de kick boxing, mientras yo ejecutaba esa técnica. Sí, estoy en kick boxing y cuando se lo conté a los chicos…

_**FLASHBACK **_

-Hey morenaza, ¿y esa hermosura que está a tu lado?- Dijo André, haciendo que me girara a ver a los chicos y a Jade. Jade me estaba mirando mal y tenía los ojos como ¿aguados?

-Chi-chicos… Hola jejeje- Dije riéndome nerviosa- Eeh bueno, ella es Taylor y es mi entrenadora- Dije- ¿Entrenadora?- Dijeron todos mirándola confundidos.

-Hola, soy Taylor entrenadora personal de kick boxing de Tori… Oh tú debes ser Jade ¿no? Me ha hablado de ti- Dijo Taylor mi entrenadora, si tengo entrenadora personal de kick boxing

- Tori, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que practicabas kick boxing?- Dijo Jade confundida y ahora ya más tranquila- Bueno, no había salido el tema así que no veía porque decirlo- dije tranquila encogiéndome de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No te veía como luchadora de kick boxing, eres más como, Mmhmm, ¿ciclista?- Dijo André vacilante mientras los demás asentían y se oía algún que otro si o André tiene razón

-Ya decía yo que no era normal ese abdomen tan bien trabajado- Dijo Jade pensativa acercándose a mí y abrazándome por el cuello mientras me daba un beso.

-Pues os sorprenderíais viéndola pelear, es realmente buena- Taylor se quedó callada durante unos segundos y después dijo- ¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no los invitas esta noche a tu pelea?- me dijo mirándome.

-No sé, a lo mejor tienen cosas que hacer- dije. Los chicos dijeron enseguida –No tenemos nada que hacer, además, será interesante ver a Tori pelear- - y más si hay chicas guapas- añadió Rex después de los demás.

-Si bueno, es hoy a las 7:30, os esperamos, ahora tenemos que ir a entrenar, adiós- Dijo Taylor, mirando raro a Rex y a Robbie.

-Adiós chicos, Jade- dije besando a Jade y después alejándome despidiéndome de los chicos, nos los habíamos encontrado mientras yo y Taylor corríamos, para entrenar –Adiós- decían despidiéndose con la mano.

_**A LAS 7:30**_

_**Ship Jori everywhere**_

_**POV NADIE**_

Y, en la esquina derecha, Victoria Vega- Dijo el interlocutor, y seguidamente gritos de chicas diciendo Te amo, Victoria o fóllame, Victoria.

-¡Cállense, joder la única que se la folla aquí soy yo que para eso soy su novia!- Se oyó el grito de Jade sobre todo el barullo, seguido de un silencio que se vio interrumpido por la salida de Tori al ring.

_**POV TORI**_

Estaba saliendo con dirección al ring con todo el barullo, llegué al ring y entré, apoyándome en la cuerda más alta y saltando.

-¡Saludo!- Dijo el árbitro, y después de saludarnos empezó la pelea, quitándose el árbitro y poniéndose a un lado del ring, me fije más en mi rival, una chica de 18 años, espalda ancha pelo negro recogido en una coleta, me sacaba dos cabezas, pero eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para ganar una pelea.

Empecé a golpearla usando diferentes técnicas y también me defendía de sus ataques, me fije en una hueco en su defensa y le di en la cara dejándola K.O en el piso, había bajado mucho la guardia y había dejado su cara al descubierto.

-10, 9, 8…- empezó la cuenta atrás, para que se levantara, en el segundo 2 se levantó tambaleándose, estaba cabreada y aumentó su velocidad, haciendo que yo también la aumentara, siguió atacando hasta que me enganchó un directo a la cara, haciendo que mi cara se volviera hacia un lado, y también haciendo que los espectadores gritaran más fuerte.

-¡Arriba la defensa otra vez, no te rindas!- Oí gritar a Taylor, sacudí un poco la cabeza, y me fije que mi rival me estaba mirando con una sonrisa socarrona y eso me hizo reaccionar.

No voy a quedar en ridículo delante de Jade, ni de broma, pensé. La mire enfadada y fui corriendo hacia ella y empecé a lanzarle patadas a la cabeza, a las costillas y a las piernas, cuando una le dio directamente en la cabeza y cayó como un pollo al piso **(N/A: Eso fue cruel XD) **esta ves si dejándola totalmente K.O, haciendo que los espectadores gritaran aún más fuerte, y el árbitro se acercara a mirar a la chica, asegurándose que estaba totalmente K.O, una vez eso asegurado, puso final a la pelea dejándome a mi ganadora.

Salí del ring, y Taylor fue a mi lado enseguida con una botella y una toalla en a mano para secarme el sudor. –Gracias- Le dije cogiendo la toalla y la botella.

-No hace falta darlas- Dijo – Hay alguien hay esperándote para hablar contigo- dijo mirando detrás de mí con una sonrisa de lado, causando que yo también mirara, los chicos estaban viniendo hacia aquí hablando entre ellos.

-Después de pensarlo mucho creo que esa es una buena razón por la que Tori es la activa y Jade la pasiva- dijo André.

- Que razón de mierda ¿no?- Dijimos Jade y yo a la vez, causando que nos miráramos con una sonrisa.

-Oye, tampoco es tan mala- Dijo André haciendo un puchero, mientras yo me reía y abrazaba a Jade mientras le dejaba un beso en la sien.

-Estuviste genial en la pelea- Dijeron los chicos – y muy sexy- añadió Jade – después te daré tu premio por ganar- susurro haciendo que yo sonriera de lado.

Salimos y yo recibí a montones de chicas diciendo fírmame la camisa o bésame o fóllame bien duro contra la pared, yo sonreí y dije:

-A la única que le doy contra la pared es a ella, lo siento chicas, pero todavía pueden tener mi firma- Dije mientras pasaba la mano alrededor de la cintura de Jade y jalándola hacia mí, con una sonrisa mientras veía como Jade ocultaba su rubor.

-¡Podemos hacer un trío a mí no me importa!- Oí a alguien gritar.

-¡NO!- gritó Jade haciendo que todos la miraran

-Tranquila yo solo te amo a ti- le dije cogiéndola del mentón y besándola, en el beso ella paso sus manos a través de mi cuello y empezó a acariciar mi nuca causando que yo gruñera y la besara con más fuerza y le apretara un poco el trasero mientras a ella se le escapaba un gemido que moría en mi boca.

THE END

_**Holiiiiii! Siento continuarla hoy Sábado/casi Domingo, he tenido varios problemas tanto personales como en la escuela y estoy un poco cansada, en serio LO SIENTO! T.T**_

_**Según Word hay 1281 palabras en total y es lo más largo que he escrito XD, espero que os guste**_

_**Gracias a los que me han brindado un poco de su tiempo y su atención para leer mi historia y también los que se toman tiempo para dejar un review, y a los que le dan follow y fav pero no dejan comentarios y también pero no menos importantes los que leen pero no dice nada, no sé cuántos lectores/escritores hay pero, me gusta que os guste la historia. **_

_**Por cierto, haré un One shot por no haber actualizado al momento lo subiré entre esta semana y tendréis vuestro capítulo semanal de este fic, que ya he decidido que tendr capítulos creo.**_

_**Y como siempre decidme si hay algún error ortográfico o algo :D**_

_**Se despide, NekoVex13.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4- Problemas**_

_**Heey hola, no he podido actualizar por la escuela pero ahora que tengo una semana de vacaciones de carnaval voy a aprovecharlo para terminar esta historia que tendrá 5 capítulos lo que significa que le queda este y otro capítulo. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe el grupo Fifth Harmony? ¿Y su nuevo álbum Reflection? Son geniales *-*/ y hermosas, pero eso está claro XD ¿Alguien aquí es Camren Shipper? **_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Victorious ni sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. **_

_**Lo que sale entre `` ´´ es lo que dice el subconsciente de Tori**_

_**POV TORI**_

Estábamos en el café Asfalto, en Hollywood Arts, ``no, vamos a estar en la Luna si te parece, idiota´´ Hey, no me insultes subconsciente estúpido, ``sabes que te estás insultando a ti misma ¿no?´´

Salí de mis pensamientos al notar que alguien se sentaba en mis piernas, lo extraño es que no era Jade ya que estaba a mi derecha, mire quien se había sentado en mis piernas y era una chica de unos 17 o 18 años más o menos como nosotros. La empujé de mis piernas haciéndola caer al suelo

-Hey, ¿Quién te crees para ponerte en las piernas de mi novia, estúpida?- Dijo Jade, la chica hizo como que no la oyó y empezó a coquetear conmigo, je, la pobre es tonta se cree que va a poder conmigo.

-Bueno, ¿hermosa que te parece si te vienes conmigo y jugamos un rato?- Me dijo intentando sonar ``sensual´´.

_**POV JADE**_

Me hierve la sangre quien se cree esa estúpida para sentarse en las perfectas, suaves y acarameladas piernas de mi novia, gruñí acercándome más a la chica por lo que le preguntó a Tori, y en verdad esta chica me da pena, se cree que va a llevarse a MI Tori, porque si una cosa me ha quedado claro en este tiempo que llevamos de pareja, Tori es imposible que me engañe con otra persona, empuje a esa chica y la amenace con mis tijeras en su grasiento cuello, me daba un poco de pena gastar mis lindas tijeras en esta estúpida pero nadie toca a MI Tori y nadie más que yo sabrá lo buena que es en la cama, Dios es estupenda, la palabra perfección al hacerlo con ella es poco, bueno, que me voy por las ramas.

-Te crees que me das miedo, seguro que Tori está contigo por ser guapa nada más, pero que pena porque yo soy mucho más guapa que tú- Dijo la chica, ¿quién se creía? ¿La Reina del mundo?

Noté como Tori se levantaba y en ese momento caí en que Tori había crecido un poco superándome a mí y a esa chica que era de mi altura. Tori la miró con odio en sus hermosos ojos café-chocolate y dijo:

-Vuelve a decir algo así y del golpe que te doy te quito lo puta, asquerosa- Me sorprendió que Tori dijera eso porque no es de decir malas palabras, en cambio siempre mantenía la calma.

La chica se acercó a ella y le robó un pico, causado que me pusiera roja de la furia y los chicos que se habían mantenido callados por el momento se alejaran un poco. Me acerqué a la chica y le pegué un puñetazo en el estómago, la chica se levantó del suelo tras el puñetazo y huyó.

Nos volvimos a sentar Tori y yo en la mesa y Tori lo primero que hizo fue darme un beso, ya que estaba muy tensa y cuando me lo dio mis hombros se tranquilizaron y pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

-¡Váyanse a la habitación! del conserje - gritaron los chicos al ver que después de unos minutos nos separábamos y nos volvíamos a juntar, yo me separé y me levanté de allí jalando a Tori de la manga y ella me siguió, notaba su mirada en mi trasero y estoy tan segura de que se está mordiendo el labio que regalaría mis tijeras favoritas a un vagabundo si me equivoco, entramos al cuarto del conserje y Tori no me dejo ni respirar, me estampó contra la puerta y yo iba a soltar un quejido pero no se escuchó porque Tori me había besado causando que el quejido muriera en su boca.

-Lo siento, es que verte celosa me pone y después me das la espalda y me enseñas tu perfecto y firme trasero y tengo ganas de morder algo- Dijo Tori haciendo que me riera un poco, Tori bajó hasta mi cuello y empezó a morderlo y besarlo.

-¿Así que señorita Vega, que le dan ganas de morder?- Pregunté intentando sonar tranquila, pero, a ver, no salió nada bien porque teniendo a una hermosa medio latina mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo tu cuello, no estarías tranquila _**(N/A: Jade tiene una suerte)**_

-A ti, a todo tu ser, a tu hermoso y blanco cuello, a tus firmes pechos, a tu estómago, a tus perfectas y contorneadas piernas, todo tú- Dijo con tanta sinceridad en la voz que pensé que Tori era caníbal.

_**POV NADIE**_

Y no hace falta decir que faltaron a la siguiente hora ¿no? Si hace falta decirlo y no entienden que hicieron, sigan siendo inocentes pequeñas/os criaturitas del bien.

_**THE END**_

_***Toca la puerta, se abre lentamente dejando ver telarañas y polvo* ¿Hay alguien? ¿No?**_

_**Bueno de todas maneras lo siento y tengo razones para no haber subido, veréis, me marcaron muchas tareas y aparte he tenido un par de problemas y por eso no he podido actualizar, lo siento en serio, pero aprovechando que vivo en esta hermosa isla de Canarias, Gran Canaria y tengo una semana entera sin clase, voy a terminar esta historia y subiré un One-shot, quizás si tengo inspiración.**_

_**Si hay errores pónganlos en un review y las cosas que os gusto y no os gusto del capítulo también en un review, y amenazas de muertes por elefantes/unicornios y demás también en un review *-*/**_

_**Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estáis? Porque yo lo quiero sabeh!**_

_**Un beso, un abrazo y un saludo NekoVex13.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Y ÚLTIMO

Último chapter – Ajá

_**Diosssss, por fin lo termino, creía que me iba a ir a la tumba sin terminarlo, abajo os explico porque el maldito retraso mío y el de subir capítulos.**_

_**LO QUE ESTÁ ENTRE COMILLAS SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE VEGA (NO SE PORQUE NUNCA LE DIGO TORI, ME PARECE MEJOR DECIRLE VEGA ._.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ES MÍO, LE PERTENECE A DAN.**_

_**POV TORI**_

-Bla bla bla bla bla…- es lo único que oía de mi hermana, me estaba contando algo que sinceramente no me importaba, además estaba hablando con Jade que es más importante.

-Y en ese momento di un mortal hacia atrás mientras follaba con Cat y cantábamos set fire to the rain y hablábamos por Twitter con Taylor Swift y no tenía límite de caracteres- Me dijo Trina pero no oí nada

-Ajá…- Miraba mi teléfono con una sonrisa mientras hablaba con Jade y pasaba totalmente de Trina

_**5 minutos más tarde (N/A: Holaaaa mamiiii escribo fics en fanfiction ya me das mi zumo?)**_

-Alguien toco la puerta y Trina se levantó y fue a abrirla

-Buenas señorita traigo el correo- El cartero hmm ojalá Garfield estuviera aquí… Sería divertido

-Toriiiii, hay una invitación para tii- ¿Una invitación? La cogí, la leí y un escalofrío subió por mi espalda, Oh Shit, era una invitación del padre de Jade para ir a su casa hoy en la tarde para hablar conmigo sobre la relación de su hija conmigo, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, a las 4:00.

_**A LAS 3:40 (OH SHIT EL PADRE DE JADE)**_

Me voy- Dije colocándome la ropa, me había puesto formal, un esmoquin negro, con la típica camisa blanca de botones y una corbata negra.

_**ENFRENTE DE LA CASA DE JADE**_

Uff, estoy tan nerviosa, me tiemblan las manos, Uff, si me presento así el padre de Jade creerá que no soy suficiente para su hija, vale Victoria venga tranquilízate no pasa nada.

Toqué la puerta y esperé pacientemente a que la abrieran, no dejaré de sorprenderme por el tamaño de la casa de Jade, es enorme y muy bien decorado.

-Tú debes ser Victoria la novia de mi hija, ¿no?- Mierda, y me tenía que abrir el padre de Jade, joder, no sé, no me podría abrir la puerta, Jade, su madre, su hermano o yo que sé Spiderman me podría ir a salvar Nueva York con él y tendría buena excusa para faltar.

-Sí, soy yo, gracias por invitarme- dije mientras pasaba a la casa del padre de Jade.

-Bien Victoria, voy a ir al grano, por cierto, hmm, tú no tienes ninguno, un punto a favor para ti, cuando el estúpido unicornio gay de Beck empezó con mi hija tenía granos, que asco, perdón me puse a divagar-

_**UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE EN LA RESIDENCIA WEST**_

-Y en ese momento yo le dije, pero chula no te motives o te parto la cara- Dijo el padre de Jade. Ambos nos reímos, bien tengo que decirles una cosa desde que llegue el padre de Jade y yo empezamos a hablar de mis gustos y todo eso y resulta que mucho de nuestros gustos son iguales, el gusto por la ropa de los 60´s y más cosas y ahora me a invitado a una cerveza sin alcohol y hemos estados hablando y divirtiéndonos.

-Por cierto, hoy la escuela me llamó explicando, lo que paso hace unas semanas _**(N/A: Estoy hablando de mi One- Shot G!P :3**_ )

- ¿Lo que paso hace unas semanas, hmm, no sé de qué me habla señor West?- Estaba extrañada, hace unas semanas, no me acuerdo, denle gracias a mi cerebro de pez :3

-En la pelea que te metiste por proteger a Jade de los que le insultaban, te lo quería agradecer- Dijo el señor West y en ese momento me acordé

- Ah eso, no pasa nada señor West- Dije con una sonrisa, de verdad no necesitaba que me lo agradeciera solamente lo hice porque sí.

-Apruebo tu relación con mi hija y hoy te quedas a cenar aquí, mi hija y mi familia tiene que llegar en un rato- Me dijo firmemente la última parte de ``te quedas a cenar aquí´´

_**A LAS 9:00 PM**_

Estaba hablando con el padre de Jade cuando abrieron la puerta, ambos miramos, era la familia West al completo, al menos la que faltaba.

-Tori, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué haces con una cerveza en la mano?- Dijo Jade al verme en su casa y con una cerveza sin alcohol en la mano

-Tranquila es sin alcohol y a lo primero tu padre me invitó- Dije con una sonrisa, Jade por un instante miró a su padre que se había mantenido callado desde que llego

Yo me levanté y me presente ante la familia West faltante, pero no sabía cómo presentarme, OH SHIT bien grande enorme.

-Yo soy Victoria Vega, pero todos me llaman Tori, soy la Eeh…- Me vi interrumpido por Jade

-Mi novia no se te olvide, cerebro de pez- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y dándome una sonrisa burlona, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Bueno Tori, Jade porque no vais a la habitación de Jade un rato mientras yo hago la cena- Dijo la señora West, Sophie.

-¿No quiere que la ayude señora West?- Dije, la verdad, me sentía un poco idiota si no hago nada.

-Oh, no querida tu vete con mi hija, y llámame por mi nombre por favor- me respondió

-Está bien, Sophie- subimos escaleras arriba corriendo, cuando llegamos lo primero que me preguntó fue:

-¿Qué te dijo mi padre? Y ¿Por qué llevas esmoquin?- Yo solté una risita

-Que aprueba nuestra relación y porque me dijo que viniera formal- le respondí mirándola a los ojos, me encantan sus ojos pero más los que tiene un poco más abajo y lo que tiene un poco más abajo ya es para matarse… Mierda Tori haber tranquilízate las hormonas, estás en casa de Jade tu padre te invitó a cenar así que RELAJATE

-¿Pasa algo Tori?- Me pregunto Jade, por lo visto había estado hablando y yo no le hice caso

-No, no jeje… no pasa nada jejejeje- me miró raro, ``mierda ojalá no me sepa lo que estaba pensando, ¿pero qué dices imbécil? Es imposible que sepa lo que estás pensando a menos que tenga súper poderes o algo, es verdad que idiota aunque molaría poder leer las mentes de las personas´´ mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos suaves labios encima de los míos, abrí los ojos de par en par, era Jade, por lo visto para sacarme de mis pensamientos había probado el besarme y bien que había funcionado.

Pusé mis manos en sus caderas y cerré los puños cogiendo la tela de su camisetas apretándola.

Estuvimos así 5 minutos, nos separábamos para tomar aire y volvíamos a besarnos otra vez, Jade tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Nos separamos enseguida al oír como tocaban la perta y decían la cena esta lista.

Jade se levantó de la cama y me ayudó a levantarme, antes de salir me dio otro beso.

La cena en casa de los West no estuvo nada mal, me divertí mucho.

_**THE END**_

_**RAZONES POR LA CUAL TARDE TAAAAAAANTO EN SUBIR CAP, **_

_**A MI CUERPO, NO LE DIO OTRA COSA QUE POR PONERME MALA LA SEMANA DE VACACIONES DE CARNAVALES QUE ENÍA LIBRE, LA JODIDA SEMANA ENTERA Y CLARO ME PUSE MALA, NO PUDE IR A NINGÚN LADO Y ERA COMO JODEEEEER, VEÍA A TODO EL MUNDO DISFRAZADO Y YO NO ME IBA A DISFRAZAR PERO AL MENOS PODÍA IR A LAS FIESTAS, Y ESTA MI ESTADO EMPEORÓ CAUSANDO ASÍ QUE NO FUERA EN TOOOOOODA LA SEMANA AL INSTITUTO *APLAUSOS PARA MI* LO MQUE ME JODE ES QUE NO ME PONÍA MALA DESDE 2008 Ó 2009 POR AHÍ Y MI RÉCORD SE ROMPIÓ HE ESTADO EN CAMA TODA LA SEMANA Y AHORA CONSEGUÍ UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA TERMINAR EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO QUE LO TENÍA EMPEZADO DESDE A SEMANA PASADA.**_

_**SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR O COSAS POR EL ESTILO, MÁTENME CON UN CUCHILLO LANZA DRAGONES ARCOÍRIS Y UNICORNIOS :3 **_

_**ASSSIOOOS, SI ASSIOS, ¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE EN ESTE ESPACIO PUEDO ESCRIBIR LO QUE ME PLAAAAZCA SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA, ASSSSSIOSSS**_

_***SE VA VOLANDO DISPARADA POR UN CAÑOÑ***_


End file.
